


A Tirade Of Ronald Weasley (And Its' Ending)

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ron Ron Ron, Scary Luna, Slightly OOC Luna, during HBP, post OotP, what were you thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron should have known better than to complain about studying to a Ravenclaw 5th year who's about to sit her OWLs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tirade Of Ronald Weasley (And Its' Ending)

‘C’mon we have ages ‘till the exams! We could play chess or have a round of Quidditch-’ and on Ronald Weasley went, his tirade going in a circle for the past 4 hours. He was sat outside, underneath a large tree, work spread out in front of him. He was in the presence of a slightly annoyed Harry Potter, and strangely enough, 5th year Luna Lovegood.

‘-why waste such a day on something stupid as work-’ A tic developed on the usually serene face of one Luna Lovegood.

‘Ronald,’ she said in a misleadingly soft voice, underlined with steel. Very cold steel.

‘Yeah,’ he turned towards, apparently happy for anything that turned his mind away from studying. Harry, sensing the danger, leaned away from them both slightly.

‘You complain once more,’ she said calmly, her eyes unusually sharp. ‘And I’ll make sure that you’ll never play Quidditch or chess again,’ her eyes stayed on him and he quickly nodded his head, his mouth agape slightly. Next to him, Harry looked wildly between them, on one hand happy that Ron stopped complaining, on the other bewildered and slightly (read: very much) afraid of Luna.

'I would close your mouth Ronald,’ Luna hummed as she returned to her work, as Ron still sat there staring at her, his mouth open.

‘Wouldn’t want you to catch any more nargles.’


End file.
